New York
New York 'è il titolo dell'episodio finale della Seconda Stagione di ''Glee, il quarantaquattresimo in totale. E' stato scritto e diretto da Brad Falchuk, con le riprese riguardanti New York cominciate il '''25 aprile 2011 e protratte fino al 29 dello stesso mese, in cui le principali location furono Times Square, il Gershwin Theatre, Central Park e il Lincoln Center. Al momento della messa in onda, New York è stato l'episodio più costoso per lo show di Glee, incluso anche il fatto della partecipazione straordinaria di Patti LuPone, che interpreta se stessa nella scena nel ristorante Sardi's. I costumi indossati dal cast durante le performance sono stati persino candidati ad un Emmy Award per il Miglior Costume. Il season wrapping si è tenuto il 12 maggio 2011, dopo aver unito le riprese finali di Los Angeles con quelle di New York. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è stato trasmesso dalla FOX il 24 maggio 2011 registrando ben 11.80 milioni di telespettatori e un ottimo rating, nonostante la concorrenza con il programma Dancing with the Stars in contemporanea sul canale della ABC. Inoltre, l'appuntamento venne posticipato di un'ora, andando quindi in onda alle ventuno, per venire incontro alla finale di American Idol. In Italia l'episodio è stato trasmesso in anteprima sottotitolata il 26 maggio 2011, mentre in versione interamente doppiata in italiano il 2 giugno, sul canale satellitare di FOX Italia. Trama Riassunto L'episodio si apre con delle inquadrature di New York con in sottofondo Rhapsody in Blue, di George Gershwin, fino ad un primo piano di Rachel che esclama radiosa "Ce l'ho fatta!!". Le Nuove Direzioni sono arrivate in città decisamente in anticipo per potersi godere qualche giorno insieme prima del debutto alla gara nazionale. I ragazzi sono decisamente impazienti di fare un giro per le strade di New York, sebbene Finn, in qualità di loro leader, ricordi loro che devono ancora buttare giù almeno due canzoni originali. Seduti su delle scale a lato di Times Square, le N.D. canticchiano qualche strofa della nota canzone New York, New York. Successivamente, il gruppo si dirige verso l'hotel per confermare la prenotazione e salire nelle due uniche camere che si sono potuti permettere con i finanziamenti della scuola. Di sopra, Rachel discute con Finn di come Quinn stia reagendo sorprendentemente bene alla loro rottura. Al pianterreno, invece, Puck e Lauren tentano di fare i furbetti sedendosi al bancone del bar per prendere due Manhattan, cocktail potenti che il barista è restio a preparare. Prima che ne possano bere un solo sorso, Will li sorprende alle spalle e li trascina di sopra per una riunione di emergenza. Una volta riunite le Nuove Direzioni, Will annuncia che chiuderà il Glee-Club dentro fino a quando non avranno composto le canzoni mentre lui, nel frattempo, con grande disappunto di Rachel e degli altri, lascia l'hotel per andare a depennare qualche proposito dalla sua ambita agenda su Broadway. Brittany pare essere l'unica a non interessarsi della clausura in stanza e anzi, molto motivata, ispirandosi al bicchiere riposto sul comodino canta My Cup insieme ad Artie. Quinn, esasperata dopo la performance, suggerisce al gruppo di lasciare l'hotel e lasciare che la città stessa possa ispirarli. Le Nuove Direzioni vagano per New York City, cantando I Love New York/New York, New York. Intanto che il Glee-Club evade dall'hotel, il signor Schue si reca nello stesso teatro dove al momento è in programmazione il musical di April, Crossrhodes: La storia di April Rhodes. Il teatro è vuoto e Will ne approfitta per dare sfogo alla sua voglia di cantare, esibendosi con Still Got Tonight. Il direttore osserva in disparte la performance e alla fine gli confessa che ha un grande talento. Will sembra aver coronato il suo sogno, ma si rende conto che sarebbe meglio tornare dai ragazzi. In hotel, le ragazze e Kurt stanno facendo una lotta con i cuscini, mentre Rachel tenta disperatamente di buttare giù qualche verso di una canzone. Dall'altra parte, i ragazzi stanno discutendo della coppia Finchel. Puck e Sam spingono Finn a provarci di nuovo, così lui organizza un appuntamento romantico. Rachel riceve un messaggio da Finn che la invita ad incontrarsi al Bow Bridge di Central Park, dove lui le regala un mazzo di fiori e, a sera inoltrata, la porta da Sardi's, un noto ristorante newyorkese, dove lei incontra uno dei suoi idoli, Patti LuPone, e trova il coraggio di parlare con lei. Patti si congratula con Rachel e dice di esser stata anche lei, da giovane, in un gruppo di canto coreografato. Prima di andarsene, inoltre, sussurra a Rachel che Finn è un ragazzo davvero "carino". Dopo la cena romantica, i Finchel si incamminano verso l'albergo e, con la giusta atmosfera, si incontrano con i maschi delle N.D. che dedicano loro Bella Notte. Finn ne approfitta per chinarsi e baciare Rachel, ma la ragazza è restia e si allontana, ricordando a Finn che dopo tutte le litigate a promesso a se stessa che nessun ragazzo potrà più frapporsi tra lei e la strada per il successo. La mattina dopo, Kurt sveglia Rachel di soprassalto per portarla a fare colazione da Tiffany. I due, vestiti di tutto punto, si ritrovano a sorseggiare caffè davanti alla celeberrima gioielleria e Rachel fa qui una confessione: dopo il diploma si trasferirà a New York. Kurt non vuole che la sua amica si perda in faccende sentimentali, così la conduce al Gershwin Theatre, dove i due incontrano il custode ma hanno comunque la possibilità di sfruttare il palco da soli per qualche minuto. Kurt e Rachel, dunque, ne approfittano per mettere in atto For Good, tratta dal loro musical preferito Wicked. Alla fine della performance, Rachel ha come una folgorazione mentre afferma: "Non devo scegliere tra la carriera e l'amore" e commossa aggiunge "questo palco, il teatro... sono il mio vero amore". In hotel, Quinn in realtà crolla dopo la sua rottorua con Finn. Ha un crollo di autostima. Ammette di essere sul punto di andare dal professor Schuester per spiattellargli che Rachel e Kurt continuano a fare delle scappatelle per la città. Santana e Brittany cercano di convincerla a non farlo. Santana capisce che Quinn è furibonda per via di Finn ma non c'è bisogno che penalizzi tutto il gruppo e deve, altresì, concentrarsi sulle Nazionali. Quinn ribatte in malo modo dicendo che non gliene frega un bel niente della gara. A questo punto, la ragazza scoppia a piangere e si tranquillizza solo dopo che Santana e Brittany le propongono un bel taglio di capelli per ricominciare daccapo. Il giorno prima della gara, Will incontra Dustin Goolsby, il coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, il quale lo mette al corrente di sapere della sua audizione per Broadway. Dustin gli raccomanda di non parlarne con i ragazzi, altrimenti perderebbe tutta la loro stima. In realtà, Will ci rimugina sopra e quando va dal Glee-Club scopre che Dustin lo ha anticipato. Le Nuove Direzioni sono pronte a continuare da sole per dare un'opportunità a Will, il quale rifiuta perché ha un sogno più grande: quello di condurre tanti giovani alla vittoria di una competizione nazionale. Si passa dunque alle Nazionali di New York 2011, dove la competitività è alle stelle. Le Nuove Direzioni dovranno sfidarsi con altre 49 squadre provenienti da ogni angolo degli Stati Uniti e di certo avranno del filo da torcere. Il primo Glee-Club ad esibirsi è quello delle Singaz Wit Attitude, un gruppo di ragazze che parte in quarta con Yeah!. Qualche minuto dopo, Will incontra Dustin che prepara le magliette da far firmare ai suoi allievi per poi distribuirle ai perdenti. Will si infuria con Dustin e poi se ne va. Nel bagno delle ragazze, Rachel va alla ricerca di Santana e quando sente lo scarico di un bagno si avvicina alla porta e si imbatte in Sunshine. La ragazza ha appena avuto un attacco di nausea e Rachel la canzona dicendo che i Vocal Adrenaline le hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello. Rachel, in seguito, si scusa con Sunshine per come l'ha trattata l'anno precedente e alla fine la abbraccia dandole la forza di tornare sul palco. Non molto tempo più tardi arriva l'attesissimo turno dei Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine è sul palco ma si sente male e non riesce a cantare. Il pubblico trattiene il fiato e la musica parte solo dopo che Rachel, in disparte, alza il pollice per Sunshine, che riprende in mano la situazione e si esibisce con As Long As You're There. Tocca alle Nuove Direzioni. Dietro il sipario, Finn guarda Rachel con un nodo alla gola e sembra volersi riavvicinare a lei, che però sente che lo spettacolo è il suo più grande amore e "Non c'è niente che puoi fare per farmi cambiare idea" gli risponde. I due partono con il potente duetto sulle note di Pretending e, nello stupore generale, alla fine si baciano, rovinando tutto, come Jesse mormora a Will dalla platea. Senza fermarsi, le Nuove Direzioni proseguono con Light up the World, scatenando il pubblico. Fuori dal teatro, Finn chiama il suo bacio il "bacio del secolo" e Rachel è d'accordo. Jesse rimbecca l'esibizione dicendo che il bacio gli costerà la vittoria perché non è stato professionale. Una volta apposto il cartello con i vincitori, le Nuove Direzioni scoprono di non essere rientrate nella Top 10. Ciascuno condivide un momento di silenzio e tristezza. A Lima, Ohio, Kurt racconta a Blaine l'accaduto durante un loro appuntamento al Lima Bean, il che fa presumere che sia già trascorso un po' di tempo dall'accaduto. Si viene a sapere che Santana ha dato di matto in hotel e voleva malmenare Rachel, mentre Kurt non è proprio dispiaciuto. Del resto, anche se non ha vinto ha avuto l'occasione di stare nella sua città preferita e fare tantissime cose. Blaine, per la prima volta, gli dice "ti amo". Kurt, che quasi resta ustionato dal sorso bollente di caffè che ingurgita, risponde "ti amo anch'io". Di lato passano Sam e Mercedes, tenendosi per mano e chiedendosi se ormai tutti sappiano che stanno insieme. Alla William McKinley High School, Brittany e Santana parlano del futuro. Santana le mostra una bambola voodoo e le chiede se assomiglia abbastanza a Rachel. Brittany è contenta di essere ancora nel Glee-Club, per questo non le importa granché se hanno perso. Le due si abbracciano. Da un'altra parte nella scuola, Emma si congratula con Will per aver ottenuto il 12° posto. Will la ringrazia. In biblioteca, Rachel e Finn credono che tutti li odino, ma nonostante tutto si rimettono insieme. Tutti i ragazzi si ritrovano in Aula canto per l'ultima riunione del Glee-Club dell'anno. Will mostra entusiasta il 12° trofeo, tutti applaudono e si caricano per riprovarci di nuovo fra un anno. Con questa scena si conclude l'episodio e la stagione. Canzoni Di sottofondo *'Rhapsody in Blue' di George Gershwin *'Someone to Watch Over Me' di Michael Tilson Thomas and the Buffalo Philharmonic. *'He Loves and She Loves ' di Michael Tilson Thomas and the Buffalo Philharmonic. *'Moon River' da Colazione da Tiffany's di Arthur Fiedler and the Boston Pops. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff è Jesse St. James *Cheyenne Jackson è Dustin Goolsby Guest Cast * Charice Pempengco è Sunshine Corazon * Mike Starr è Usher * Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans * Darren Criss è Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink è Lauren Zizes Comparsa speciale di * Patti LuPone è se stessa Co-Stars * Sue Jean Kin è Clerk * Michael Mandell è Mo * Stacey Sargeant è Barmaid * Don Stephenson è il Direttore dell'Hotel Curiosità *Né Sue (Jane Lynch) né Terri compaiono nell'episodio. *Sono stati tagliati all'incirca venti minuti di scene, una delle quali includeva un incontro degli Hummel a New York e Quinn che ordina degli alcolici dopo l'euforia delle canzoni. *Il teatro dove Will Schuester canta la canzone Still Got Tonight è lo stesso nel quale Rachel farà l'audizione per Funny Girl. Errori *Terminata Light Up The World, Mercedes e Sam si abbracciano e pochi istanti più tardi una nuova inquadratura li mostra ai lati opposti del palco. *A fine episodio, quando Santana e Brittany parlano, i capelli di Brittany cambiano continuamente posizione. Citazioni Galleria di foto I_Love_New_York-New_York_New_York.gif MyCup.gif Asly6.PNG Bellanotte.png Blaine-NY.png Episode2x22.jpg Finchel.png Forgood2.JPG I LOVE NY 1.jpg Light up the world.png Pretending.png Rachel NY.png Santana-voodoo-bambola.png Will78.jpg Yeah.png N.D._New_York.gif NY2.jpg Scriptkurtfaberryscene.jpeg Sam-NYep.gif Pretending.gif Video Navigazione de:New York! en:Dirsi addio es:Episodio:New York fr:Les lumières de Broadway Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 2 Episodi Categoria:Finali di Stagione